The One that Got Away
by Reina Grayson
Summary: After Cheshire walked out on him, he needed someone to talk to, and could only think of one person. OC present. Song inspired.


Was listening to One direction song What makes you beautiful and thinking about Bruno Mars' Amazing. So this is inspired by those two.

* * *

To say he had a crush was an understatement. Sure Roy was married to Jade, but since she left one month ago, and with him still looking for the 'original' Roy, Red Arrow has found a familiar love in someone he's known for years.

It was just after Cheshire left him for a life of crime (as he thought was her reason), and Red needed someone to talk to. With Aqualad fighting alongside his father, and Robin (now Nightwing) in Bludhaven and handling the new Team, along with Wally giving up being a hero; Red could only turn to one person.

He arrived in Gotham and took to the rooftops to try and find someone he saw as a sister, but he also had a crush on her when they were younger. He can still remember the day they met when Batman was teaming up with his old mentor, Green Arrow.

Red Arrow was out there all night, and just as dawn was breaking, he saw who he was looking for, Flamebird. He was about to go over to her, as she was only three buildings away, but then he saw how beautiful she had becomes at the age of 19 and his thoughts went back to one time that he knew he started like her.

Five Years Ago

The team had only been formed for a few months when Red Arrow came to them about Dr. Roquette, but Cardinal was nowhere to be found. She was actually on a secret mission from Batman. When he left out of Mt. Justice and returned to Star City, he felt like he was being watched.

"Still mad at the League huh?" A voice said, and he knew right away who it was.

"You know they lied to you, and yet you're still loyal to Batman. How can you not be mad." Red Arrow said.

"Well Dick and I knew about Watchtower. We didn't want to say anything because Bruce would ground us for life if he knew we had hacked his files again." The girl said as she walked out of the shadows.

"That's why Dick wasn't all that surprised that day." Red Arrow said, then he looked at her and noticed her hair was unbraided, and fell perfectly.

Sure she was only 13, but a guy can still have a crush, that never hurt. Cardinal then walked up to him and took off her mask.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see who you are?" Red asked.

"Why do you think the zeta tubes are in such secluded locations? I know you're still mad at the League, but why don't you join the team. Sure they have Artemis, but the boys came to you first, and you just shrugged them off." Reiena Grayson said as she was starting to heat the air around her.

"Look, I know it was wrong, but I won't be bossed around anymore, Rei, I just can't take it anymore, I'm solo now." Red said.

"Alright Roy, I just don't want you to stay mad at Ollie. I have it on good authority that Artemis can be trusted, and I'll meet her in person one day, but right now, I have to stay hidden. Wally and Kaldur will keep me a secret till the time is right, but I don't want M'gann, Superboy and Artemis to know about me yet." Reiena said as she cooled down.

"Well, I have to get going. Be careful heading back to Gotham." Red said and with that he headed out to patrol Star City since Ollie was at Mt. Justice with Artemis.

Present Time

Red Arrow was lost in thought, so he didn't notice she had disappeared. When he looked back and saw that the spot she was in was now vacant, he knew that she was somewhere on the same roof he was.

"Everything alright?" A very familiar and comforting voice said.

"Hello Rei, so, guess that bat training hasn't weaned at all since you went solo." Red said, a smile on his face.

"Well, when you train for 10 years, you never forgot anything you learn, especially from Bruce." Flamebird said, her voice reassuring Red Arrow that he made the right choice in seeking her out.

"Jade left me." Red said as he removed his mask.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but could I be honest about something.?" Flamebird asked as she removed her mask.

"I think I know where you're going, but sure." Red stated, dreading what his old friend was going to say.

"Ever since that fateful day at Watchtower, you've been obsessed with finding Speedy. I think Jade saw that something was about to happen, and that's why she left." Reiena said.

Roy was feeling comfortable because he knew that Reiena would speak her mind, as she always did. Reiena could tell that Roy was about to snap, so she went and gave him a hug, knowing that she was always able to calm him down in the past.

The 23 year old archer was happy to know that Reiena was there for him, but she did have a point. He embraced her to show that he was accepting of her comfort, and when she looked him in the eyes, a spark hit. As if they were both felt it, the two heroes moved into a kiss. Sure Roy was still married to Jade, but he had always had a slight crush on Reiena.

When the two of them separated, they were both smiling, something Reiena was hoping to see return to the face of the archer. She had actually been keeping an eye on him since the team took watchtower back from Savage and Klarion. Finding out he was a clone was hard on the team, but even harder on her, Nightwing, Kaldur and Wally. They were all friends, and now knowing that they befriended a clone of Roy Harper, well Flamebird wanted to make sure that he was adjusting to the news.

"Roy, listen to me; I'm sure you're still not at complete grips with the fact that you're a clone, but it was you that did all those things, and it's you that I like. Even if you do find Speedy, it would be a new relationship. You're the one I see as Roy Harper and you always will be." Reiena said as she kissed him again.

Roy knew that she liked him now, but he was wary of what would happen if Batman ever knew about this; he would probably be skewered with his own arrow. On the other hand, he did like Reiena before he ever met Cheshire, and since his wife had disappeared on him to return to THE life, he felt it was alright.

"Do me a favor and don't kill yourself looking for Speedy. You're a good friend, and I don't want to lose you to something like obsession, okay." Reiena said as she backed away from Red Arrow and put her mask back on.

"I can't promise anything, but I do need to find him." Red said as he looked Flamebird right in her eyes.

"I understand that part, but believe me when I say I'm looking too. I do still help the team, and with everything that's happened over the past five years, I need the distraction of finding Speedy." Flamebird said.

"I don't like the term 'distraction', but I know what you're talking about; it was hard on you and Dick losing Jason. Well, I better get going, and thanks." Red said as he stole a kiss before he left out.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

About three blocks away, there was a figure watching the scene. The early morning light hit the figure and it was revealed that it was Batman. Sure he was about to go after Roy for kissing Reiena, but she was now a grown woman, and he couldn't interfere in her life. With everything said and done, and Flamebird heading home, Batman headed to the Batcave to work on another case.

* * *

I chose Roy to be the one in love with FLamebird ages ago, just check out my story Batman's New Sidekick.


End file.
